Harry's deathspell
by hellz swordsman
Summary: harry has found a way to end it all. this is the end of it all. and maybe the prelude to a next gen story i haven't decided.


Harry Potter looked at the gathered items on his coffee table with a sort of detached fascination. There was a list of highly potent magical plants from his friend Neville. A demonic looking ebony handled obsidian knife from the black family ancestral home of Grimauld Place. An envelope addressed to Hermione Granger the love of his life. There was also a black clothe with a pentagram in the center. A silver bowl rested in the center of the pentagram surrounded by flickering black candles. Inside the bowl rested the locket of house Slytherin, Voldemort's horcrux.

Harry looked down at a large book in his lap. It practically oozed black magic. It was on a spell to destroy the soul of another at the cost of your own life. Harry felt this was an ok price to pay. If loosing his life would stop Voldemort then he would gladly pay. He began chanting in a soft voice that gradually grew in volume until it sounded completely demonic. He began to add the plants to the bowl, and then slit his wrists over the bowl with the demonic looking blade. He continued to chant until the spell and his life blood depleted. With his last act he said.

"Good bye Tom. I'll be waiting for you in hell." He then sent every bit of what was left of his magic into the bowl. The contents burst into flame. He could see Sirius and his parents looking at him from across the table. There were tears in their eyes. Obviously they didn't approve of him using soul staining magic to fight the monster. Or maybe it was just that they didn't want to be separated from him for all eternity.

Harry smiled sadly and slumped forward onto the table. As he fell the magic holding his door locked finally gave out and they swung open. He rose up from the floor and looked at his parents and Sirius who were still crying.

"Oh pup I'm so sorry that you felt it had to come to this." Sirius said breathily, as though it were all his fault.

"It's ok Sirius. Someone had to put a stop to it. Someone had to make a sacrifice." Harry said with a melancholy smile. He was soon surrounded by a three way hug. His smile became a real one as he finally received a hug from his parents. His happiness was short lived as the gates of hell appeared before them.(hells gate from bleach) harry pried himself from his parents and walked towards the opening gate. This was the end. He was finally free from Dumbledore and Voldemort. He hope for at least a mediocre amount of peace. With those thoughts harry walked through the gates of hell.

* * *

Lord Voldemort sat upon his throne. It was a large black marble chair. He looked down at his Death Eaters that were assembled. Before him were Bellatrix, Lucius, Rodolphus, Wormtail, and Snape. His inner-circle. His most trusted. And he was glaring at each of them. They had failed him, again!

"Time and time again you have failed me..." He said smoothly. "I have sent you on multiple missions and over and over you fail me."

"My lord..." Bellatrix began bowing as low as she could.

"No excuses Bella they are beneath you." Voldemort said angrily. He opened his mouth to speak only for screams to fill the air. Voldemort arched an eyebrow as every member of his inner circle grasped their marks and writhed in agony. Soon their wordless cries of pain stopped along with their lives. Voldemort was up on his feet looking around for anything out of the ordinary, only to fall to his knees and scream in pain clutching his heart. He fell to the ground dead, unable to fight back.

* * *

All across Briton Death Eaters and Voldemort's horcruxes died. It didn't matter where they were or what they were doing. They all felt the pain in their marks and soon were drained of their magic and dead shortly there after. And so ended the second reign of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Not with a bang but a whimper.

* * *

Hermione had just arrived at the headquarters of the order of the phoenix. She walked through the door and instantly felt something was wrong. She knew that harry was in trouble or pain. She couldn't be sure but she knew he needed her. She felt a slight nudge in her abdomen and quickly put her hand over her belly whispering comfortingly.

"It's ok love daddies probably just having a nightmare. We'll go wake his up." Hermione said making her way to the stairs. She didn't realize that Molly Weasley was right behind her when she said this and left the hallway. Hermione went up the stairs to Harry's room and tried to open the door. She tried to open the door only to realize it was locked. Her bad feeling went through the roof, but she put it to the side and knocked on the door.

"Harry open up love!" She called. Nothing happened. She began to get frantic, and whipped out her wand. "Alohomora!" She cried frantically. Again nothing happened, she then began pounding on the door frantically yelling for harry to open the door this instant. Her yelling alerted the other occupants of the mansion of her unrest. Soon she was surrounded by a large group of people trying to open the door. Nothing worked. Until the door suddenly glowed and opened. Everyone rushed in, only to hear Hermione's scream of anguish and find Harry's body over a black spell alter.

Hermione was quickly rushed out of the room and down stairs. Mrs. Weasley sat her down and tried to sooth her. Hermione for her part just sat there and bawled her eyes out.

"Did he know?" Mrs. Weasley asked tentatively. Hermione looked up sharply. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and paused in fear. She eventually shook her head no.

"I was going to tell him soon I just thought that right now wasn't the best time." Hermione said brokenly.

About that time Bill came down stairs at a sedate pace and made his way to Hermione. He slowly offered her the envelope and backed away. Hermione opened the envelope and pulled out the folded parchment. She unfolded it and looked down at it brokenly. It read.

_Dear Hermione_

_ I've got a few things to say to you. You have always been there for me. Even when no one else was. You were with me through thick and thin. I honestly hope that you can forgive me for what I have done to you. You dragged me kicking and screaming back to sanity after Sirius' death, not to mention all the other times you've kept me sane. Since the end of fifth year you've been mine. All I could think about at the Dursley's was the feel of your skin on mine, and the taste of your body. When Dumbledore brought me to the headquarters I tried to find you straight away. Only for the headmaster to tell me your family had to be moved for their own safety. I felt my world go gray in an instant and I knew that I had to find a way to keep you safe. So I retreated into the library. I studied for hours and hours, not talking to anyone but Walburga's portrait(who was actually quite helpful when she found out I had been named lord black) about my theories. I found out how old Moldy shorts was still alive, then I looked into ways to kill him. And I found it. I found a way to permanently kill old snake face. Now for your future I go willingly to death. I know its selfish to ask this but please don't die. Live for the both of us. I'm going to make the world a better place._

_ With all the love I'm capable of_

_ Harry James Potter_

Hermione dropped the letter and cried openly. She cursed him for stupid and wept for his loss. She desperately wished that she had just told him now that she was pregnant but now it was to late. She felt that it was to late for regrets now. She cried and held desperately onto Mrs. Weasley. She stayed in a depressed mood until after the funeral that was held in Godric's hollow where he was laid down by his parents. She returned to her parents and didn't go back to Hogwarts again. She stayed with her parents and got a degree from a community collage, and became a dentist like her parents. Her son was born and looked like a mini male version of Hermione, but with Harry's expressive Green eyes. Hermione raised him to know about Magic, But she stayed true to her muggle roots. She named him Daniel James Potter. She never even looked back at the magical world until Eleven years after Daniel was born, and a Beautiful Snowy owl landed in front of her son with a familiar off white envelope clutched in its talons.


End file.
